


Not Today

by Minasium



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasium/pseuds/Minasium
Summary: Momo knows what it feels like to be left alone, She knows full well how it feels like to have the world against her. So when she saw someone trying to harm herself at the school's Gym she just couldn't help but step in.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

She who've lost all the reason why to keep moving forward has finally decided to end it all in their school's gym after every student left. Or so she thought.

Sana was on the verge of Slashing her neck with a knife when someone jumped at her and took the knife and throw it away. 

"W-what are you doing?!"Sana screamed as tears started falling off her cheeks. 

"What are you doing!?" The person asked in return as she try to keep Sana from walking away by embracing her. 

"Don't touch me!" Sana tried to push the girl away but the latter only tighten her embrace.

"I don't know what kind of problems you're facing but please, don't do this" The girl whispered, Unwanted memories flashing through her mind like a wind brushing through her skin.

"Not today"


	2. Chapter 1: Let me help you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana gained a Puppy in the form of human named Momo

Ever since that day, Sana has gained a puppy. A puppy in the form of Human named Momo.

Ever since that day in the gym Momo has been following Sana every moment, every time, Keeping an eye on her like a puppy. Like a guardian.

Even though She's from a different class.

She always come to spend her lunch with Sana who at first refuse and tried to push the girl away but to no avail. Momo was persistent and no words was able to move her.

So now She's at the classroom, Like always, drifting off to dreamland until Momo arrived and place a plastic of food for the two of them.

"How many times do i have to tell you not to waste your money for me?" Sana said grumpily, She didn't want to owe Momo anything so she always refuse to whatever the girl gives her.

"I'm not wasting anything, And i'm doing this because i _want_ to so just feel free to eat that. Don't think you owe me anything" Momo replied with a smile as she started eating her portion of the food she bought.

"Also, Help me with my homework later" Momo stated with a pout. She's just saying that so she could come over Sana's apartment.

"No" The latter replied before timidly opening the wrapper of a melon bread as she thought she didn't want the food momo bought to go to waste just because of her.

"Either way, i'm still coming over your apartment"

"what's the point of your excuses when you'll force yourself anyway"Sana rolled her eyes and started chewing on her bread.

"For permission that you'll obviously say no to" Momo drank from her Juice box.

"Also stop saying you want me to help you with your assignments when you're the top of your class" Sana rolled her eyes once again, for two weeks she was fooled that Momo really just wanted her to help with her assignments but then she realized that she was the Momo Hirai.

Not only is she a genius artist but she also excel academically.

 _"i hate liars"_ Was what Sana said before

 _"But i didn't lie? i only used that as an excuse to be with you"_ Was what Momo answered.

Sana then realized that she has a point as she never really asked about Momo's background.

And neither did she care about one of the school's popular student, No, she never cared about anyone at all.

When the bell rang, Momo pouted as she needs to go back to her room now. "Don't leave me later okay, Also eat that. See you later" Momo flashed a gummy smile that could easily melt everyone's heart.

But the thought of Momo smiling widely over Sana was not a very good sight for everyone.

Right after Momo left, everyone glared at Sana. They wondered why is the Hirai Momo spending her time with someone so gloomy and lifeless like Minatozaki Sana.

Sana is aware she's being glared at but just shrugged it off like it's the normal thing to happen. Cause it is.

Everyday she receives glares, Or even death glares sometimes although she never really did anything to be glared at. She didn't, but someone related to her Did.

That may be the reason as to why students refuse to befriend her.

So it really makes Sana wonder too as to why Hirai Momo kept on pushing herself inside Sana's personal space. Like it's her life mission to do that.

The clock hits 2Pm and the bell rang. Their teacher immediately left after saying goodbye and Sana started tidying up her things when two of her classmates —who sana knows as a fan of Momo— walks toward her.

Sana could only sigh, This has happened countless of times eversince Momo started hanging out with her.

"How'd you get her attention so easily like that??" The first girl started. She was one of those who look up to Momo more than just a fan. The one who over stepped on a line and eventually fell in love with her "idol" 

_"I don't know, Ask her"_ Is what sana wanted to say but there was something blocking her throat and kept her from talking. She could only frown and stand up, About to make her way out of the class when the second girl forced her to sit back down.

"That's so rude, Minatozaki, We asked you nicely so why don't you answer?" You can tell from both of their eyes that they were jealous. Extremely jealous that Momo is spending most of her time with _this girl_

"I don't want to think of this but are you two dating?"

Sana shot her eyes up and frowned about to speak up about the baseless words that her classmate just said. But then someone answered for her.

"No" When they look behind they saw Momo walking towards them and then smiling at Sana but glaring at her two classmates.

"We're not dating, Whatever the reason i have for hanging out with her has no connection with any of you and i am not bound to explain myself why either" Momo stated in a serious tone which is rare for people to hear. Momo was also shock why she was so pissed.

She held onto Sana's arm and dragged her out of the room. Leaving the two girls in shock who was—by the way— fangirling over how serious Momo looked while talking to them. They could be crazy for thinking like that or worse.

When they got out of the school grounds Sana snatched her arms back and that made them stop.

"Really, Why are you doing this?" Sana asked, She furrowed her eyebrows due to confusion and annoyance. She's receiving unwanted attention all because of her and that's what she's avoiding all this time.

"I've always wanted to explain but you always sleep and i don't want to bother your precious rest time" Momo answered, her annoyance had fade away and she now once again has a subtle smile plastered on her lips.

Sana couldn't find the right words to answer for Momo's response so the latter started pulling her again. Walking their way towards Sana's apartment.

Thank god it was close to their school. Momo also live this way but further. Sana's apartment is a 10 Minute walk while Momo's house is a 20.

Before they enter Sana warned Momo. again. She does it everyday, Everytime Momo come over.

"Sana, I'm harmless. I know trusting someone might be hard for you right now but you can trust me" Momo said, this is her response everyday. everytime she come over.

Sana could only roll her eyes before opening the door to her Unit.

And letting the carefree Momo enter her gloomy abode. The sun seems to hate this place, you won't be able to see a glimpse of sunlight anywhere.

The curtains are always close and so are the windows. Momo has been bothered by it since day one but she's not saying anything. But it bothers her becasue she knows that gloomy places doesn't help a person with mental disorder such as depression.

She was worried that Sana becomes more depressed because of her apartment. But she'll point it out sooner when Sana become comfortable with her.

Sana immediately opened the drawer full of clothes, that was suppose to be placed inside the bedroom but was place outside instead, and took something comfortable out before going inside the bathroom and locking it.

Momo scoffed before closing the entrance. She had always wondered why the drawers and closet are out when it's suppose to be inside the bedroom.

So she walked close towards the said room and tried to open it but to no avail. So she just shrugged her shoulders before going to the kitchen, they both only had snacks during lunch break so she thought of cooking something for them.

It's also a wonder why Sana's fridge are always full. even the cabinets are full of food and various instant noodle. But Momo's initial though is that someone buys them for Sana.

Which was a good sign for Momo. that means there is someone else who cares for Sana. She just doesn't know who.

"Sana! i'll use your kitchen okay?!" Momo asked for permission first before rummaging through the unit owner's fridge and she decided to go with just a simple fried chicken.

When Sana came out of the bathroom wearing a large size shirt she immediately rolled her eyes towards momo who was busy preparing the food.

She then went back to the living room and took out her subjects that has an assignment and started working on it.

This has been the scene for the past few weeks.

Momo cooking for them while Sana does her things or maybe even sleep. Momo would stay here until dinner and would warn Sana about keeping her hands off the knives before leaving.

Momo sighed as she also started preparing rice. She could hear the loud sound of oil as it cooks the chicken.

She then sat on the stool and waited. She didn't bother sana who was diligently working on her assignment. She has bothered her enough.

Of course, Momo is aware that she's forcing herself onto someone else's life. Just this person's life isn't normal. No it's nowhere near normal.

So she tries her best to force herself in without actually angering the girl. Well... Momo is aware that Sana is annoyed by her presence. Her bright personality just doesn't fit in well with Sana's gloomy and quiet figure.

But nevertheless, She'll continue doing this until Sana's perspective in life changes.

Momo still has no clue about why Sana wants to end her life though, the latter hasn't open up about herself. And momo is the only one who kept on Giving. But that's alright Momo is doing this by choice. She want to do this. She want to help.

20 minutes later both the chicken and the rice are cooked now so Momo called Sana who was still busy with her assignment. Seems like she's having a hard time with numbers.

"Time to eat" Momo called and Sana look at her frustratingly.

"Fucking math and his problems" Momo heard as Sana stood from the living room.

Momo could only giggle as she finds the girl cute.

The two started eating silently, Momo just feeling happy about sana eating. When she first arrive here the amount of instant noodle bags are scattered around everywhere. Empty canned food filled up the trashcan.

it was a disaster but Momo didn't mind. So she volunteered to clean them. Yes. When momo arrived here for the first tine the first thing she did was to clean up some mess.

"you eat well, But refuse to eat properly" Momo commented when she notice Sana scooping rice with her spoon.

"I'll cook for you everyday fro— Don't" Sana cut momo off before she could even finish talking.

"you don't have— you don't need to" Sana stared at her fiercely as if she's making Momo succumb to her words. But to no avail.

"I want to, Don't worry i cook well, You've taste it a couple of times" Momo stated clearly unbothered by Sana's deathly glare "It's good right? I also take good care of people"

"I don't need to be taken care of!" Sana couldn't stand Momo's hard-headedness and raised her voice.

But Momo was still unbothered.

"I'm so sorry for forcing myself into you, But please. I beg you, Let me help" Momo's voice was full of sincerity, Something sana haven't heard for years.

"I don't need your help" Sana slammed her spoon down the table and went to the living room.

Momo followed after, Her persistence was unmatched and she had always been forceful sometimes.

"You do need help. Look i don't want to repeat the same mistake i did by ignoring someone who's drowing in solitude and loneliness!" Momo answered. 

Sana looked at her with a smirk "So if you found out days later after that day at the gym that i died you'll feel guilty, huh? so wanted to make a change"

"That's one thing" Momo answered, Fist curling as she grit her teeth.

She then sighed "I've seen it once, And i don't want to see it for the second time" tears formed on the edge of her eyes. Recalling her own bad memories.

"So is that your reason?"

"Yes! Yes sana! and i know how it feels, i know how you feel cause i've been there too! i've suffered too" Momo fold her left sleeve up and removed her wrist band and showed a horrible scar to Sana. Both the front and the back of her wrist has that scar like there was something that pierced through her wrist.

What Momo showed her was shocking, Truly. It was shocking and it makes Sana wonder how Momo was still alive despite having that kind of scar that seemed to be directed in her pulse.

"But that's not it, I've seen it for myself, How this guy step on the chair and how he hanged himself. That's what i'm trying to prevent" Momo dropped her hand down and walk close to Sana who was still in shock.

"So please. Let me help you" She begged "You don't have to trust me immediately, I will earn that but i promise you that my intentions are clean" She held onto sana's arm and smiled forcefully. "Please"

Sana cleared her throat. Leaving this world has been the only thing she ever wanted to happen for the past 3 years. She wanted to disappear so bad but now...

Someone appeared in her life, forcing her way in, Trying to help her.

But trusting someone is something that Sana had erased in her vocabulary. And agreeing to Momo means trusting her.

"I can see that you're thinking about it, please do, I'll give you some time. Just please don't push me away"Momo let sana's arms go and step back and then two.

Sana cleared her throat once again. No one has ever talked to her so sincerely like this for the past few years. and it hurts her chest. So much.

There's something about Momo that is Pulling Sana towards her. But the latter doesn't know if she'll accept her or not.

Yet.

Momo heaved a sigh. "I suddenly need to use the bathroom, May i?" She asked and sana nodded mindlessly.

Momo went to the bathroom. On the other hand, Sana dropped down the couch. She's never seen an expression so sincere. She's never felt a shared emotion like that ever before.

Leaving this world has been the only thing she ever wanted to happen for the past 3 years. But she thinks it will change sooner or later.

***


	3. Chapter 2: Cats And waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo took Sana out with her and they Visited Momo's uncle

"It's saturday, i thought you are busy during weekends??" Sana grumpily asked as she stare at Momo who seem to be ready to go out base on her outfit

"Oh? i didn't tell you?" Momo tilted her head, recalling if she ever told Sana about her plans for today. Her plans that involve the girl in front of her.

"Told me what exactly?" Sana finally opened the door for Momo and the latter abruptly went inside like she owned the place.

"It must've slip out my mind, but anyways are you busy? i want to take you somewhere" Momo asks as she sat down the couch and crossing her legs.

"Where... are you taking me?" Sana looked terrified for a moment. An eyebrow raising as she slowly close the door behind her.

She has been thinking about Momo's offer for some time now but that doesn't mean she trust Momo already. She's still... _Evaluating_ ? whether Sana should give it a shot or not.

But Momo has only shown sincerity and worrisome ever since she started following her.

Momo reassured Sana that her intentions were clean but Sana just couldn't help but have questions. What if She's just being used? What if Momo has an ulterior motive? 

"There's place i used to go to whenever i'm down, You are not allergic to cats aren't you?" Momo asked, She suddenly thought what if Sana was allergic to cats and that would totally ruin her plan.

"No, i'm not. So is this place full of cats?" Sana asked first before considering.

"Uhuh"

"Okay... Let me just take a bath" Sana was still having second thoughts whether she should go or not.

But moments later she now find herself sitting next to Momo in the latter's car.

At first Sana refused to enter the car as she was afraid that Momo would drive but then a bald guy wearing glasses appeared out of no where and showed his professional driving licence.

"I also drive but i only have student's licence sooo" Momo shrugged her shoulders then smiled at Sana who was clenching her fist so hard.

Momo tried to resist herself as it might rigger something to Sana but she couldn't help but put her hands on top of Sana's.

The latter was startled as she look at her hand she saw Momo's on it. She then turn her gaze over the girl and she saw her smiling like an idiot.

Sana quickly pulled her hand back and kept it close to her chest. But somehow she was less scared now.

Momo could only giggle before looking outside, admiring the scenery as they leave their town.

Momo's Unlce owns a place at the neighboring town and it's full of cats. Literally. The last time Momo came there there was about 37.

An hour later they arrived, Sana thought it was weird that there's only one huge house in the middle of nowhere, and it's near the cliff.

The two left the car and they started walking their way towards Momo's Uncle's house.

"You're not gonna abduct me or something right?" Sana asked before entering the gate

Momo giggled at first before giving an answer "The thought itself is ridiculous, I told you Sana-Chan, My intentions are nothing but helping you and maybe creating a bond of a lifetime as friends or something"

Sana could only sigh before following the older girl inside the house.

The moment they entered they were welcomed by countless number of cats, with a bald man— who seemed to be on his mid 40s— standing right beside the door.

"Momo-chan!" The man immediately greeted momo with a smile as he come closer to pat his niece on the head like Momo is a little child that needs a lot of pampering.

"Uncle! Good to see you again! Also meet my friend, Her name is Sana" Momo point at Sana who was slightly moving behind Momo as if she was a scared little child who was afraid to meet new people. She is.

"She seems shy but lovely, I'm Jack, Nice to meet you, Sana" Momo's uncle named Jack smiled at Sana heartwarmingly. Considering Sana's shy image, Jack didn't bother raising his hands for a handshake.

"Likewise" Sana muttered as she bow instead as sign of respect.

"Well, Have you eaten lunch?" Jack asked as his eyebrow raise, hoping the young girls still have places in their stomach for the food he prepared.

"We haven't yet" Momo answered

"Great! I've prepared a lunch for you, You can go ahead and eat, i will call Ron" Jack excused himself to call the driver.

"Who's ron?" Sana asks as Momo leads them to the cat free kitchen. and there they found various of foods placed on the table.

"Was he blowing a party, that's a lot" Sana couldn't help but point out.

"i forgot to mention that Ron is our driver" Momo then laughed at Sana's remark before gesturing for her to take a seat.

"Also, My uncle is a top chef..." Momo point at the wall behind Sana and there place countless award framed on the wall. It was all recognition about Jack being an excellent chef.

"...So you can trust him" Momo followed before feasting on the foods. She haven't eaten anything yet since she woke up late.

Sana squint her eyes for a moment, Examining the 6 types of dishes and 3 types of side dishes placed on the table as Momo eat.

She then couldn't help herself when she felt her stomach grumble at the sound Momo makes with every bite.

Sana started eating.

And for the first time in a few weeks, Momo saw a different expression.

It was an expression of someone liking the food. And eyebrow even raised and that made Momo smile. She couldn't see it properly because of Sana's long bangs that covered most of her face but she surely saw how the girl liked the food.

"How was it?" Jack suddenly entered the kitchen with Ron, The driver.

Sana quickly turned her head to them and nod. "I-it's great" She said, shyly. She was never really responsive but she thought it'll be rude not to answer an adult who was simply asking about how the food he cooked tasted like.

Jack and Ron joined the two in eating.

"So, It's been so long since you've visited me" The uncle looked at Momo after swallowing down his food.

"Oh yeah, Well aside from me missing you, Of course, I wanted to uhh...?" Momo stared at sana first to ask for permission if she can say why she wanted to bring her here and sana nodded subtly.

"I wanted to help her"

"Oh, I see, Well you've come to the right place. I just hope you are not allergic to cats cause, well, you've seen, there are tons of cats here" Jack giggled.

Sana wondered at first why and how could cats help her but Momo answered her unsaid questions immediately.

"Cats are known to take the stress out of their human, And the cats here are all therapeutic Cats who would surely help you calm your mind" Momo then smiled before going back to eating her food.

"I-i see, i'm not well known about animals" Was the only thing Sana could say before putting a spoonful of food in her mouth

"I won't ask for more information as it might be sensitive, But i hope my cats could help you" Jack smiled at her heartwarmingly again before starting a conversation with Ron.

Minutes later Momo and Sana finished eating and was staying at the living room to rest for a moment as they just ate a feast.

"What do you think about the food?"

"I hate to say this but it's by far the best food i've ever eaten in my entire life" Sana answered in a low voice. She was never vocal about things after all.

"Well, Good to know, Also he was the one who taught me how to cook"

"Makes sense, Although his was better" Sana dissed as she stare at the white cat with a heart pattern.

"Of course! he's a top chef i'm just an apprentice" Momo laughed at Sana's insult.

"by the way, Aside from this place, I also want to take you somewhere else, It's... a forest. But trust me i won't let anything happen to you" Momo reassured before Sana think of anything else.

"And why would we go to a forest...?" 

"Just so, Come on. Trust me, We can have Ron follow us if you want"

"That's more creepy" Sana frowned.

"If i tell you that would ruin the surprise" Momo stated, Debating in her mind whether she should just say it or kept it as a surprise.

"I don't like surprises" Sana answered in a serious tone. "So either tell me, Or i won't go"

Momo cleared the lump in her throat before sighing in dismay. "The forest has a really beautiful waterfalls. The place is really healing, And you can also wish there"

"A waterfall?" Sana was sure she heard about that place from her classmates before. Not like she was listening but she has ears for goodness' sake .

"Yes, The one that has a rive—" Momo tried to explain what a waterfall is in-case Sana didn't know but the latter only glared at her. "Just kidding"

"Okay"

"Okay? Okay!"

Sana rolles her eyes over Momo's childishness.

"Well then, Let's go pet some cats"

###

The moment they entered that one room dedicated for all the cats, Meows and Purrs filled the their ears.

Sana thought the cats they saw when they first enter the house was all the cats already but boy she was wrong. There are far more cats here, Sleeping here and there while the others play with the cat toys that was scattered around the room.

"Isn't it amazing how the smell of this room doesn't even smell like cats?" Momo giggled as she kneel down to play with the cats. They were all sweet and was rubbing their bodies around Momo. Some even tried to jump on her. Others laid down her lap.

Now that Momo mentioned it, The room did not smell like cats. I mean it does but it doesn't have a bad odor.

Sana also leaned down and the cats who was intensely rubbing onto her legs was quick to lay down on her lap.

The blonde notice that every cat has a collar that has bells and their names.

Of course you'd name them with a collar, You won't be able to memorize every cat that has lots of similar colors.

Most of them was White, And then there are a few ginger colored cats. There are also unique ones that has 4 colors like this one sitting infront of Sana waiting to be pat and pampered.

Sana looked into it's name by it'ss collar and read "Quadco"

"What a very predictable name"Sana commented as she started rubbing quadco's body.

"I named that one" Momo stated as she carry one Black and White cat.

"No wonder"

"Hey!"

Momo could only frown when the girl didn't even bat an eye. Sana has been insulting her ever since and she was slowly getting used to it.

They continued playing with the cats and Momo noticed how Sana's expression turns softer and softer as minutes pass by.

Normally, Sana is frowning. Like it's her default setting. She frowns at everything.

But today, Momo has discovered two Expression. Softness and well... an expression that tells the food is good.

"Will you be okay if i step out for a moment? I need to use the bathroom" Momo asked, But it was just an excuse to leave Sana alone so she could release her emotions without putting up a wall.

Sana gave a subtle nod before lifting another cat to lay on her lap. She was enjoying this. She truly is.

She's never felt so light hearted for years. This is, honestly, A first. And she couldn't believe herself.

When momo left the room, Her uncle was just outside fixing a framed artwork on the wall.

"Momo! Right on time, May you please help me with this" He called and Momo immediately came to his aid.

She held onto the frame as Jack started taking the nail out of the wall and hammering a new one. Turns out the second nail rusted and broke so he had fo change them.

After that, Momo volunteered to hang the art herself and then it's done.

"Thank you, How's your Friend?" He asked, Rubbing the dust of his clothes then placing the hammer down the night stand.

"She's doing well, i guess, I stepped out as she was slowly getting comfortable with the cats" Momo smiled as she explained. 

"I see, I don't know her problems but i'm glad you brought her here"

"I honestly don't know her problems still but i just thought about bringing her here cause this place really, really helped me years ago" Momo scoffed as she remembers staying her during the week ends to sleep with the cats, Play with cats, Eat with the cats.

"How long have you been friends?" Jack asked, Curious.

Momo shrugged "3 weeks? also it's one sided, I am in no right to say this but she harms herself"

"You probably saw and couldn't help but step in" Jack smiled softly, Momo's kindess never changed despite everything thay has happened to her "I'm proud of you"

"Yup. also, Thanks, Uncle" Momo mirrored his smile.

"Well then, I still have a lot of things to do, You should go back to your friend" jack took the hammer and left the hallway.

Momo then took a quick trip to the kitchen go drink water before going back to the room full of cats.

But before she enter she took a peak from the glass opening of the door and she was shock to see Sana.

Sana who was playing with dozens of cat while smiling. She was smiling. For the past 3 weeks this is the first time she's seen Sana smiling. it was subtle but Sana was smiling.

"Wow" Momo muttered. The girl looks so pretty and cute when smiling. Honestly, Momo thought she'll fall in love with the girl if she stayed by her side for a little longer. But she doesn't mind.

Now Momo debate in her head whether she'll enter and lose the sight of Sana's smile or just let her be.

But in the end, Momo decided to knock and enter. Immediately, the smile plastered on sana's lips disappeared like a bubble popping into thin air.

She's quick to change he expression.

Momo thought as she sat back down with the cats.

"Have they been a good help?"

Sana hummed quietly but it was enough for Momo to hear.

This is the first time she took s  
Sana out of her hellish apartment unit and she is glad that it's a success.

"Why don't we go to the waterfalls now?" Momo suggests as she force one of the cats to stand.

"Are you 100% that it's safe there though?"

"101% actually" Momo answered with a smirk before standing up again. She held her hand out for sana but the latter didn't took it. Either she purposely ignore it or she just didn't saw becasue of her bangs.

The left the room quickly not to let more cats out and they washed their hands before leaving the house.

Outside they saw ron laying down a hammock and seems to be sleeping.

"Wake—" Momo was about to wake their driver up when Sana hushed her.

"You're really gonna wake a sleeping person up?" Sana asked, Irritated. She returned her default setting which was having a frown in her face and knitting hidded forehead.

"well, You don't trust me yet right?"

"And what makes you think i trust him?"

"Then shall we not go instead?" Momo suggests, confused aa to what to do now that Sana didn'g want to wake Ron up.

"Let's just go, I'll blame everything on you when something bad happens, I also won't hesitate to sue you if _you_ do something to me" Sana stated, her voice was harsh and her expression was serious. She was always serious.

"Okay then, If i do _something_ to you, i'll even turn in myself" Momo smiled at her before walking away and gesturing for sana to follow her.

The walked away from the house after telling Uncle jack that they'll be leaving for a moment or so.

They then tackled the way to the forest. It was past 4 o'clock and the sun will soon set. So Momo thought they should go fast so they can witness the sunset.

They walked down the hill and entered a forest that was gated by fences.

"Are you sure we can go here?" Sana asked, Trailing right behind Momo.

"Yes, Of course, i've been here like a lot"

"We're not trespassing are we?"

"Nope"

"Are sure?"

Momo stopped and turn her head to stare at Sana "i don't want to brag but this place is part of uncle's property"

Sana's mouth formed and O before the two started walking again.

Only the sound of leaves and small branches crushing and birds humming can be heard until Momo decided to crack the silence.

"Well not originally. He bought it cause people were using this place for a bad cause" Momo stated and they make a turn. They can finally hear the faint sound of water splashing.

"You're family must be so rich"

"Oh? Not really, Uncle jack... He's not a relative. Not even connected by blood. But! he took good care of me since i was a child so i call him uncle"

"i see"

"You're finally asking things about me" Momo pointed out.

"Well i am thinking of _that_ as well..."

"But?" momo turned to face her again.

"I can't decide properly, See... Leaving this world has been the only thing i ever wanted for the past few years" Sana cleared her throat.

"I told you, we'll change that, So please, give me a chance, but let's talk about that later, Maybe if after this place you'll finally be able to decide" Momo then stepped aside and let Sana see the beauty of the waterfalls..

The water was clear and blue while the surrounding plants were green and healthy. There were flowers everywhere and there was a giant rock in the middle of the pond and a man made bridge was attached to it.

Sana took a deep breath before whispering a word of admiration.

The place was truly, Breathtaking.

"People used to come here to wish until scumbags decided to take the coins everyweek so Uncle decided to buy the place to let the offered coin stay where they should be"Momo stated as she walk around the pond.

"and how are the people sure that your uncle doesn't take the coins instead?" Sana scoffed, She couldn't help but doubt.

"You can see for yourself" Momo gestured for sana to follow her. she was on her way towards the bridge but sana didn't follow after her.

"that thing wouldn't fall would it?" Sana made sure.

"Come on Sana! stop questioning me and Trust me!" Momo shouted midway from the rock.

She then returned back when Sana didn't follow her and grabbed her hands.

"W-wait! why are you so forceful?"Sana snatched her hands away and Momo realized what she did.

She put her hands up and stepped back like she's a suspect caught red handed.

"You can stay here if you don't want to go there, but that place is better to ask for your wish—If! you are gonna make a wish" She then walked off and crossed fhe bridge. Smiling at Sana when she reached the rock.

Sana furrowed her eyebrow before slowly walking her way towards the rock.

holding onto the bridge's railing for support so she wouldn't slip.

"That's the spirit!" Momo's smile grew wider as she take out a coin of any amount from her pocket.

It doesn't matter how much penny you got as long as it's a coin. Although the chance of your wish coming true isn't that high. But it's worth a try

Sana arrived at the huge rock and was able to see the coins from below properly. There were tons of them.

As the water splash, She witness how Momo closed her eyes and toss the coin while silently making her wish.

Sana find that incredibly.. cheesy until she found herself doing the same all because Momo forced her to.

and when Sana tossed the coin, Momo was now super curious as to what a person who wants to disappear would wish for? 

"I'm surprised you're not asking" Sana muttered before making her way back the other side.

Momo soon followed after her but it seems that lady luck _was_ on her side today and she slipped then fell down the pond.

Sana's eyes grew open as she witness what happened. She got nervous and didn't know what to do until Momo resurfaced with a huge smile plastered in her face.

"You just fell and you're happy!?" Sana was annoyed by the sight. She then watch as momo gracefully swam her way towards the land and her so called friend did not even bother helping her get up.

"Well that was nice"Momo muttered as she brush her hair back to see properly.

"How was that nice? you just fell off the water" Sana asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well legends say if you unintentionally fell down the water your wish is highly likely to come true, So what do you know? i did not intentionally let myself fall down, i slipped" Momo said as she started unbuttoning her shirt.

She then stopped midway "Oh wait, don't think of anything, i'm jusy gonna take my shirt off, i don't want to get sick" She reassured Sana and proceed on taking her shirt off, lwaving herself in her underwear which was, Luckily, A sports bra.

Sana sighed in disbelief as fo how carefree the woman she is with right now.

"And what if i'm the one who actually has a bad intention?" Sana asked when they started walking back.

But Momo stopped to answer her question "Then it's my fault for trusting you" She then smiled sweetly before leading the way back out of the forest.

Sana followed quietly after her, She can't believe the older woman before her trust her already. It's only been weeks since they first met. She can't help but wonder how and why Momo trust her already when the said woman barely knew anything about her.

When they passed through the gate Momo felt the cold wind brushing through her wet skin and she shivers.

"Let's hurry up"Momo's voice shaked as she lead the way back up the hill.

Sana still followed suit, But she can't handle the sight of Momo shivering because of the cold air that she took her sweater off and hand it over Momo.

When momo looked back she saw Sana with a plain white shirt instead of her black sweater that was being hand into her.

"You're kind after all" Momo commented before taking the sweater and quickly putting it on.

"If you get sick it'll feel like i did it because i choose not to help you" Sana explained as she try not to fix her hair that was flowing with the wind.

Momo only scoffed, "Why does she think everything is her fault?" She thought as she stop walking. They reach the peak of the hill and the sun was just about to set.

"Oh! we're on time!" Momo exclaimed as she smiled from ears to ears feeling the last bit of radiatiom from the sun before it totally disappears on the horizon "Pretty"she muttered

Sana stopped by beside her and watched as well. It was pretty indeed. No it was "Beautiful" she muttered

Momo decided go ignore or turn deaf ear to what she just heard because she noticed how soft Sana's expression turned as the latter watch the sun set.

Truth be told. This was her first time in years, Watching a sunset. she forgot how beautiful sunsets were to the point that she's in awe.

Tears unknowingly formed on the side of Sana's eyes when she realized that sunset was indeed this beautiful. She couldn't recall when was the last time she watched a sun set.

The scenery was just beautiful, the reflection of it's light added to it's aesthetic. It was so beautiful that her tears started streaming down her cheeks and Momo couldn't stay silent anymore while she admire the sun—And sana's— beauty.

"W-why are you crying?!?"Momo panicked as she checked on her friend but sana only turned around and wiped her tears.

"Let's go home" Was the only thing Sana said before walking away.

And off they go.

After thanking and bidding good bye to Jack, The three left to go home.

the ride was silent and a little cold in momo's part, it's a good thing Sana lend her sweater.

Ron pulled over Sana's apartment and thanked ron before looking at Momo.

She opened her mouth and was about to say something, Momo raised an eyebrow but was then disappointed when Sana only nod before leaving the car and going straight to her unit without even looking back.

Momo only sighed before ron started driving again, not even a minute passed and they arrive at her house already.

She quickly left the garage and went straight up her room. She throwed herself on the bed and recalled whatever happened and remembered that she needs to take a bath immediately.

But before she can go to the bathroom she receive a message from Sana. Momo had to convince sana to exchange numbers a week ago.

"Thank you for today" Momo smiled as she read out loud. This must've been what Sana tried to say earlier before she left the car.

"Also i've made up my mind..." Momo reads after receiving another message from the girl.

"I've realized a lot of things from what we did earlier, i'm still not sure if i will be able to trust you immediately but... i accept your help"

Momo's eyes widened and her chest suddenly felt tight upon reading Sana's messages.

Momo released some coughs before replying, Lightly tapping her chest "Thank you" Is all Momo said as she was lost for words and had to drink water for coughing so much.

Sana on the other hand sighed as she stare at the knife that she was holding.

She did a little experiment earlier the moment she got home. She grab a knife tried to think of the things that hurt her but the only thing that comes to her mind was the beautiful scenery of the sunset. The fluffy felines, and Momo's wet hair after she fell on the lake.

She couldn't bring the knife to her wrist to harm herself, today just felt so different to pass on.

The sunset was too beautiful, the food she ate was just too good and the bellies of the cat she petted was just too fluffy.

Today just wasn't the day.

And so she have made a decision. She decided to accept Momo's help. She doesn't know why but Momo really is like a magnet that is forcing Sana's metal like heart towards her.

Sana put the knife down the table and flopped down the couch.

"Not today" She whispered

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sana accepted Momo's help 🙊


	4. Chapter 3: It Happened, Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo stepped up for Sana
> 
> Something happened to Sana that has happened to her before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My contain some typos and grammatical errors:>
> 
> Also i decided to put original characters so imma put a disclaimer
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, business, events and incidents are the products of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

The two only met at school after that day. Like always, Momo doesn't go over nor does she even text Sana during Sundays

And even though Sana didn't asked, Momo still explained, For the first time as to why she isn't able to come over during sunday.

"I consider sunday as the time for myself" Momo said as she bite down her tuna sandwich. She, As usual, Invaded class 2's room and spend time there with Sana who seem out of it, Like always.

"So about last saturday— Let's talk about that later please" Sana interrupted her before leaning her head down the table.

She hate to admit it but she was actually waiting for Momo yesterday, She should've known that she never really shows up when it's sunday, But she was too much of an idiot to think of that because she never really cared about her before.

But now, Just a little, maybe 5%.

That's an improvement isn't it? 

"By the way Uncle called me yesterday and asked me to ask you if you wanted a pet" Momo look down at sana who has her eyes close, It wasn't seen easily because of her long bangs that was covering half of her hair But momo can tell that the girl has long eye lashes.

"You mean a cat? No. It's a hassle" Sana frowned and remembered her pet cat back when she was a kid. Her first pet and also her first heartbreak. She still remember how her cat got run over by a car all because of her clumsiness.

"I'll help you take care of it" Momo insisted but when sana opened her eyes and glared at her, She knew she wouldn't be able to convince the girl.

"I can't even clean my own apartment, Why would i add another member to that place"Sana turned around the wall so Momo wouldn't be able to stare at her.

"Okay, Okay, i was just saying, Just in case, I'll tell uncle you declined the offer" Momo continued eating, Not minding the stares she got for sitting next to _that girl._

Truth be told, Momo never wanted to be one of the popular students of this school. She was just being herself, Excelling in academics and in extra curricular activity which is making art or sometimes playing some instruments at the music room.

she didn't thought she would be notice by doing that, All she wanted to do was enjoy the things that she loves doing

"Momo!" Sana's classmates called, it is a guy that goes by the name, Hoseok. A member of the Music club.

"Hobi, Hello" Momo greeted without much anticipation. Lowkey expecting to be criticized for hanging out with Sana.

But also lowkey assured that Hoseok wouldn't because for all Momo knows, Hoseok is one of the purest kind of soul she ever met.

Hoseok sat in front of the two and he shot a glance at Sana who still has her head down but has her ear perked up.

"You don't come around to jam in with us anymore" Hoseok said before turning his head to Momo, He then smiled heart-warmingly.

He always wanted to approach Sana, Always. He knew about her background but that doesn't define who she was. But he was afraid of all the criticism he'll receive if he talked to her. not to mention he is a member of the music club in which everyone look up to.

"Oh, Right... Maybe some other time? i have found someon—something... That i wanted to spend more time with" Momo glanced at Sana and was expecting hoseok's smile to fade but it only grew wider.

"That's great then! We can always jam some other time" Hoseok then went back to his friends outside the room.

"Did you stop going because of me?" Sana asked as she lift her head up. Momo pressed her lips together before nodding.

"Why?" Is the only thing Sana could ask

"You know the reason why, I want to stay right by your side so you wouldn't feel lonely" Momo answered truthfully. Ever since she met Sana, She stopped going at the music club after school just so she can be with Sana.

Sana didn't respond as the bell rang and Momo had to leave the room now. She was smiled at a lot and many bid good bye to her before glancing at Sana with their glares.

Momo walked out of the classroom and was met by her "Friends" her friends who she knew was just using her for clout.

"Momoring~ You're not hanging out with us lately" Angel said as she link her arms around Momo's

"Oh... i'm sorry about that" Momo stutters as she think of an excuse.

"Also why are you hanging out with that bitch Sana?" Cherry rolled her eyes as she chew on her gum.

Momo grit her teeth and pushed angel away, Not to hard for her to get hurt. "Don't call her that, You don't even know her personally"

"Momo? don't tell me you are siding with that criminal's daughter?" Cloe raised an eyebrow and felt betrayed that Momo was actually talking to them like that.

"She's is not a daughter of a criminal" Momo's voice was low as she glared at cloe who was really shocked at the sudden change of their "Friend's" behavior

"You don't know her so don't speak ill of her" Momo left them outside the hallway and immediately entered her classroom with the most annoyed expression she has ever put on her face.

Angel, Cherry and Cloe, on the other hand, annoyingly exchange looks before nodding. They can't believe Momo turned her back on them for Sana. They were annoyed and was scared that Momo will really stop hanging out with them.

So they set up a plan to ruin Sana's already ruined reputation.

"They'll probably go home together as usual, So we need to distract Momo later"

***

The bell rang Momo immediately cleaned her things up and was just about to leave the room when Angel blocked the door. 

"C-can we talk?" Angel asked, Anticipating Momo's answer.

Momo debate through her head so fast before stepping back and then two "Make it quick"

"So, We wanted to say sorry for earlier, You were right, We shouldn't have called her a bitch when we don't even know Sana personally" Angel started and Momo nod at her every words.

"Also Cherry and Cloe was too ashamed to face you because of what they said, so i was the one to volunteer to apologize" 

"Okay, Apology accepted,,Can i go now?" Momo asked as she tried to walk out of the room, She was still pissed at them and she didn't want sana to wait for her. 

but before she can leave Angel blocked the way once again.

"No wait, Hear me out, I want to get to know Sana too, Now that you think she isn't what people think off, So maybe I-we can hang out with you guys too?" 

"I don't know about that, i'm not the one to decide" Momo said, tapping her foot.

Angel thinks she brought enough time for her friends and was now ready to let Momo out of the class.

"I see, But please do tell her okay? i want to be friends with her now" Angel smiled and that's when Momo realized that something is wrong. She shouldn't have took the bait. She knew those three are two faced but still agreed to talk to angel.

She cursed under her breath before running towards Sana's classroom. But she wasn't there.

"H-hey! Have you seen Sana??" Momo asked one of Sana's classmate who was left there as she was the assigned cleaner of today.

"Uhm... Didn't you told her to go home already?" The girl answered, She witnessed how someone from Momo's class passed the message to sana to go home early because Momo apparently have things to do.

Momo cursed once again before thanking the girl, She then ran back fo her classroom hoping she can catch up to angel but to no avail. She cursed for the third time.

Immediately she left the building and ran around the school ground for almost 15 minutes but she couldn't Find Sana anywhere

Until she received a message from Hoseok telling Sana was being picked on behind the school's gym, Somewhere she hasn't checked yet.

Hoseok's follow up message was that he was on the way. Momo thought He probably saw from the Music room as the gym was perfectly in sight inside that room. 

Despite the lack of air Momo ran towards the said place and catch up to hoseok who just left the building. Why must the music club be on the fourth floor.

the two of them ran rowards the gym and when they were near they could hear the girl's evil laughs

When they took the turn, They saw Sana on the ground her uniform torn and her hair was a mess while Cherry was filming her. The three girls cursed when they saw Momo and Hoseok and was about to flee when they saw the Student council president on the other side with a teacher. 

It was a dead end. 

Momo immediately ran towards Sana while Hoseok removed his polo to give to the girl before walking near the other three.

"I'm a kind guy but this kind of actions isn't tolerable" hoseok, For the first time lost his colorful aura and was raging with fire as he clench his fist together. He knew about these girls and their dirty doings and was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to bring them down

"Now now hobi, just help me retrieve the phones" Namjoon, The SC president said before glaring at the girls. The teacher on the other hand show great disappointment at what his students just showed.

Momo on the other hand crouched down to Sana who's. state was really horrible.

"I'm sorry" She said trying to wipe away Sana's tears but the latter only looked away. It happened, again. And it felt really scary, She was so afraid thinking that no one will ever find and help her. 

It wasn't too late but Momo took her time. She was scared.

Sana clenched the uniform so hard and Momo could only stare while Sana cry. Her chest hurt upon seeing Sana like this. 

they stayed like that on the ground until the teacher went near them. "I'm sorry for what happened, Are you hurt?" He asked, He looked worried and angry for seeing Sana like this. He had swore to Her father but he let him down. Sana only nod, Momo tried to help her stand but her legs felt like jelly, her nerves haven't stop shaking. 

"Bring her to the clinic first then go to the counseling room after" The teacher said to Momo before taking the three students with him.

Namjoon then looked at Momo then Sana then hoseok. 

"Are you hurt?" Namjoon asked as he walk towards them, Momo shook her head instead of Sana, but she was unsure.

The president frowned and could not believe that there are students who are able to do this kind of things to their fellow students.

"I'm Sorry... But don't worry i won't let this kind of thing happen again" He sighed in disbelief and already started planning his Anti-Bullying act in his mind. 

He thanked Hoseok for immediately reaching out to him before going to the counseling room.

Sana finally calmed down when there were less people and did not hesitate to reach for Momo's hand. 

"Do you need assistance?" Hoseok asked with the kindest smile ever but his intimidating aura was still there. 

Sana shook her head, Refusing to be touch by men. "Okay, I'll just walk behind you guys in case something happens" He said before Momo and Sana started walking their way to the clinic. It's a good thing that school was over and they weren't seen by students or it would only create a ruckus. 

Momo tried to calm herself and tried not to think of anything else aside from tending to Sana. 

Momo hasn't really said anything else aside from "I'm sorry" She was just too... Angry and hurt

Angry at Cloe, Angel and Cherry. But mostly to herself. Hurt because of the pain she feels in her chest 

When they reached the clinic, Hoseok Immediately rummage through the cabinet to see if there is a spare shirt for Sana to wear properly and when he did he immediately left the room. 

The nurse wasn't there but Sana didn't really receive a severe wound or anything in her body, But surely she was mentally in pain

Momo gave her privacy by looking away as she change onto the shirt Hoseok found for her. 

"Are you sure you're not wounded anywhere??" Momo asked looking around her skin only for Sana to stop her. 

"I just want to go home" Sana said, Tears starting to form on the side of her eyes again. 

"We will, when we settle this down, are you able to go and face them?" Momo asked, keeping her distance as she didn't want to trigger something from the girl.

She was just sexually harassed by girls so Momo isn't an exception despite being of the same gender. She could still trigger bad things that just happened.

"No. Please, i want to go—" Before Sana could finish her words, She was cut off by a tall man wearing a white coat suddenly entering the clinic without warning

"Sana!" he exclaimed, He was just about to embrace her but stopped himself and sighed in relief.

Momo stared at the man, "Her brother maybe?" She thought.

"Brother... " Sana whispered as she took a step, The guy then took that as his permission to finally embrace her.

Momo tilted her head at their weird action but step back to gave them space.

she saw how Sana tightened her embrace and she started whimpering and sobbing. 

This was the most fragile Momo has seen Sana and it breaks her heart even more. 

The shortage of air and the pain Momo's feeling result to her not being able to breathe properly. 

Sana's brother look over Momo and asked if she was okay. Momo only nod before bringing out her inhaler, She shake it for a second before puting the tip on her mouth and pressing it, she did it one more time before sitting down. 

Sana looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, thinking it was her fault that Momo had to use her inhaler, She never even knew Momo has some kind of illness that requires her to carry an inhaler. This was her first time seeing Momo use that medical device.

"A-are you alright?" Sana couldn't help but ask.

"Yes don't worry about me"

"Brother, You're a doctor check up on her" Sana pleaded to her brother was actually observing Momo, How her chest rise while breathing after using the inhaler, He noticed that Momo's tensed shoulder was slowly calming down.

"She'll be alright, Now let's deal with those girls" Sana's brother said but She refused, Afraid to see the girls' faces.

"we're being called now" Hoseok said from the other side of the room. 

"Sana, You can't keep running away from people who did wrong to you" Her brother said as he pat her head.

"H-he's right, Besides it's time the school knows what those three have been doing all this time" Momo spoke after finally calming down. 

Hoseok knocked, Signalling that they need to go to the counselling room now.

"Let's go" Sana's brother said and he went out first and left first with hoseok leading him the way to the counselling room, Leaving Sana and Momo alone.

"Are you really okay?" Sana asked once again, Worried about Momo's health. 

"Yes, Don't worry about me and don't you dare think it's your fault, This is normal for me, I've been carrying this since i was kid so don't think it's your fault, Now why don't we expose those three's crime and kick them out of school" Momo held her hand out for Sana who was still hesitant.

It took them a couple of seconds before Sana accepted her hand and they both went to the counselling room. 

When they entered, They saw Sana's brother glaring at the three, Momo felt her hand being crushed for how tight Sana held her.

The guardians and parents of Angel, Cloe and cherry was right beside them, Feeling mad and at the same time apologetic for what their daughters did.

Namjoon, The Student council's president, Received a lot of complaints after other students found out what the three did and his account was flooded with more despicable things that the three did. Adding more fuel to the flame.

Aside from what happened today, Angel, Cherry, Mostly Cloe was known for being a bully and hiding behind Momo, Using the Poor kind girl to get away from their wrong doings. 

"Sexual assault" Sana's brother started "And bullying" It was these two words that made the parents—as well as the three— to plead, To not sue them.

"Those are your deserving punishment, But my sister is too kind, She wouldn't like the thought of having someone go behind bars all because you assaulted her" You can see the disappointment in Sana's brother's face, He was so mad, he wanted nothing but to make the girls disappear from the face of the earth. but he can't possibly do that 

"So what do you think would be the best punishment for them, Mr. Minatozaki?" Namjoon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"drop out of school" Was the only thing that Sana's brother said, The parents started complaining about this and that.

"Would you rather have your daughter behind bars then? "He asked and his words was enough to silence them.

"If that was the decision of Sana's guardian" The teacher said. The parents then thought it was odd that they let the students and the guardian to do all the talking and started attacking him, He paid no attention to the complaints and let Sana go home. Finally

Sana's brother thanked Hoseok as well as Momo. 

Momo did the same to hoseok before walking out of the building with Sana.

Sana hasn't take her hands off Momo even when they were infront of sana's brother's Car.

"I... assume you are the girl that Sana told me before? I'm Mark" Mark finally introduced himself to Momo.

Momo felt happy at the thought of Sana telling her brother about her "Momo" 

"Well thank you once again,,But i can take it from here now" Mark said before looking down at their hands.

"No, I don't want her to go" Sana said gripping her hands even tighter "We can go home on our own, You should go back to the hospital" Sana then pulled momo and started walking out of the school ground, Momo thought it was weird that Sana's action towards her brother changed when they looked so close earlier.

"Let me take you back to your apartment atleast" 

***

"I'll come again later at night, okay?" Mark then drove off when Sana told her to leave already 

Momo once again thought it was weird how Sana didn't want her brother to stay with her.

"Are you alright?" Momo askes as soon as they got inside.

"No" Sana said finally letting Momo's hands go before dropping down the couch, Her legs felt like slime as she wrap herself with her blanket.

"I'm sorry i took so long to find you" Momo sat on the floor in front of Sana, giving her the space she needed.

Before she knew it, tears started streaming down her face once again, Sana really felt scared, the images of her being assaulted for the first time flashed back in her head as the girls ripped her clothes. 

She felt helpless and thought she was stupid for not being able to stand up for herself.

Momo grit her teeth, She doesn't know why it pains her so much when she sees Sana like this.

"I'm truly sorry" Momo's tears formed on the side of her eyes. If only she checked the gym first.

"It's not... your fault Momo, I shouldn't have believed the girl who passed me the message that you wanted me to go home first" Sana scoffed "i really am stupid" 

"Don't say that"

"But Momo..."Sana cleared her throat, she was once again convinced that what momo has been telling her it's true and that she wanted to help her 

"Thank you"Her voice shaked as she spoke "I was so... scared" Sana scoffed trying not to let another tear fall but they did anyway "I thought you really went off to go do something else, i lost hope— i thought no one would ever find me" Her tears flowed once again like a river, gripping onto the blanket so tight, she felt her fingers hurting. 

"But then i saw you... and you saved me" Sana bit her lower lips "Thank you so much"

Momo couldn't help but sit with the girl on the couch, she still felt sorry for not being able to find her sooner but she felt relieve that Sana saw the situation in a different angle rathe than blaming herself.

"From now on i will never leave your side" Momo wiped her own tears before smiling at Sana

  
"i believe you now" Sana muttered as she lean back on the couch.

"Thank you then"

Unknowingly, They found themselves hugging each other, Sana couldn't seem to let go of Momo.

But she was the first one to let go "I'm more convinced now" She whispered before leaning her back against the couch.

"D-don't rush yourself" Momo said considering what just happened to her.

"of course, Will need lots of courage" Sana then sighed, Blanket still wrapped around her body but her nerves have finally. finally calmed down.

Momo stayed there for another hour before mark came, just like what he promised, He informed the two Sana that it's okay for her not to go to school for a week or until she's okay to face people again.

He then drove Momo back to her house despite it being on the same street, He thanked her for being there for Sana before going back to his sister's apartment.

"Where have you been?" Was the first thing Momo heard as soon as she entered the house.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder who spoke to Momo by the end of the chapter...?


	5. Chapter 4: Fragments of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite what happened yesterday, Sana told Momo some fragments of her past and Vice versa.

"What are you doing here?" Sana asked, Curious as to why Momo is in front of her door when she's supposed to be at school.

"To be with you obviously, Don't worry about school, Seems like your brother also asked if it's okay for me to take a week off so i can take care of you" Momo informed as she enter the unit.

"You two are close now? Also i don't need to be taken care off i'm not a baby, How many times am i gonna tell you that" Sana closed the door. She went back to being her grumpy self, She was so sweet and fragile yesterday.

Momo decided to ignore Sana's question and sat on the couch.

"I'm not gonna baby you, i just want to be here" Momo smiled like the cat meme before yawning.

"Someone came over last night and i end up not sleeping at all" Momo informed although Sana didn't really asked why she was yawning.

"Yeah, i can see from your eyes" Sana sat next to her and then there was silence.

Momo seemed to be out of it as she was deprived of sleep and Sana wanted peace by being alone—But that won't happen now that Momo is here—

It was silent for a couple of Minutes before Momo spoke and broke the silence "You said you accept my help" She started.

Sana look up to her before clearing her throat, Couldn't think of anything to say.

"We should start with basic introduction as we never really get to properly introduce ourselves before" Momo said before comfortably lifting her leg up and laying it on the table as if she owned the place.

Sana sighed before agreeing, She was still in shock with what happened yesterday and wanted nothing but peace—By being alone, although peace does not really come to her when she's alone— But then she thought distracting her mind off the topic will also help her. Besides, She already accepted Momo's help, Maybe this is Momo's first step to helping her.

"Sure" Sana motioned for Momo fo go first.

Momo heaved a heavy sighed before introducing herself and some things about her.

"I am Hirai Momo, 20 years old, I think it's known that i play instruments and do art so let's skip that part, i only have my Mother and Sisters now since... Y'know i already told you—but if you want more information regarding ny father then—" Momo shrugged her shoulders before smiling awkwardly.

"I'm not trying to dig up some information, But i think it's best if i know more about you... right?" Sana asked as she sat more comfortably now.

"Ok sure, I hope i won't trigger anything though" Momo coughed and cleared her throat.

"My father and his friend was framed, Both got accuse of doing something they didn't, They were accused of taking lots of money resulting to them fighting over it, The reason why he got depressed was because he lost the trust of the person he loved most, My mom" Momo frowned, biting the inner skin of her cheeks. She thought it's okay to talk about it but she can't help but feel hurt over her memories. Painful memories.

"Mom believed the accusations and they fight over it everyday, Dad became alcoholic and even used drugs at some point. and i blame myself for not being able to stand up and speak to him, All i did was watch, Watch as he suffer and drown from solitude" Momo cleared her throat as the image of her father hanging himself up flashed back to her mind.

Sana saw the pain in her eyes and decided to stop her "You don't have to continue if it's too hard"

"No it's... okay for me, Unless you don't want to?" Momo tried to suppressed her tears from coming out of her eyes.

 _"Dad! stop!"_ _she screamed as she repeatedly knock on the garage's window_

Momo winced when she recalled that memory

"Up to you" Sana said, It'd be a lie if she said she wasn't affected by what Momo has been telling her, She is recalling some of her painful memories but she wanted to know something about Momo.

"Then that day came" Momo bit on her tongue, Thinking if she should continue or not

"Mom left for work, My sister is out of the country, studying abroad, It was only me and my father that day, It was odd, I knew something was wrong that day, He was missing since morning, Did not even prepare any food for me to eat—he prepare food everyday despite his situation— At noon time i got really hungry and finally decide to look for him, I look everywhere, Every room, The yards and then i found him at the garage—" This time Momo couldn't contain her tears anymore

"See, i told you to stop" Sana scoffed before going to the kitchen, She's not good at comforting people, instead she poured water on a glass and gave it to Momo.

"Thank you"Momo murmured, chest starting to hurt again, but she was fine, She knows the pain in her chest was only caused by her emotions and she doesn't need to use her inhaler.

"I think it's best if we do something else instead of doing that right now" Sana suggested before sitting back on the couch.

Momo's mood was quick to change, She placed the glass on the table before looking at Sana who was confused by the sudden change of Momo's mood.

"Now that you mentioned it, Why don't we clean your home?" Momo suggest as sana slowly raise an eyebrow out of confusion.

Sana thought of the things that could happen when they clean her unit. And then she realized something and glanced at the bedroom door.

"You want to know what's inside that bedroom no?" She asked crossing her arms.

Momo tilted her head completely oblivious of what Sana just asked before looking at the bedroom door.

"Oh, No, Not really, What i mean by clean is literally clean it, the mood of your unit is really... depressing, sorry for that, But i do believe that this scrawny and dark unit of yours is not helping you feel better" What momo said was the truth, Although at first. she was indeed curious as to why the bedroom is locked and what"s inside there. "Also cleaning helps to take your mind off things"

Until Momo thought of something hideous "Oh no... you're not a serial killer aren't you?" Momo kid around and act as if she was scared. The thought of Sana's bedroom full of corpse and human bones crossed her mind

But when she noticed Sana's dark aura and serious face, The smile brushed off Momo's lips.

"You're not... serious are you?" Momo stuttered, Thinking her hideous thought was real and that Sana's hiding dead bodies inside that bedroom.

"Of course not"Sana answered, And momo let out a sigh of relief.

"I have..." Sana thought about telling something about herself for the first time.

"I hate small spaces, mostly bedroom" Sana gulped, She just suffered the same thing yesterday but here she is talking about her first traumatic experience that lead her to feel anxious and depressed.

Momo was all ears while Sana talked, Making sure every word that Sana says go straight to her mind.

"yesterday was not..." Sana scrunched her nose, biting the skins inside her mouth "Was not my first time being sexually assaulted" it took her some time before she was able to let those words out.

Momo's mouth formed an O shape, Feeling a little guilty tjat she had Sana talked about that of all things when she just suffered the same thing yesterday.

"I'm sorry" Momo muttered as this time she was the one to give Sana water.

Sana cleared her throat, chest slowly burning as she stop herself from breaking down.

But the thought of _that_ _person_ almost raping her made her really angry. It happened nearly 3 years ago but she can still feel the disgusting hands of her Uncle on her skin.

She thought she can stop her tears  
but she couldn't. Momo noticed her crying and felt really guilty, She just made a wrong move, She thinks.

She noticed how Sana wrapped her herself with the thick blanket once again as she silently let her tears out.

"Can i hug you?" Momo asked as she was lost for words, Her mind is blank due to staying up so late at night so she can't really think of any comforting words.

So she decided to comfort the girl through action. Sana didn't budge when she felt Momo's arms around her.

The first time Sana felt Momo's embrace was when they first met, She can still remember how she was bullied by some juniors after finding out what her father did—what they think her father did— They were also the ones who gave sana the knife and told her to kill herself.

But then Momo came right on time, She took the knife away and throw it away and hugged sana like she's the most precious person in the world.

It was the first time that Sana felt the warmth of someone else's body. And Sana still remember how she manage to calm down despite her raging thoughts of wanting to disappear from the face of the earth.

Momo's embrace was really calming.

Even now, Despite the blanket, She can feel Momo's warmth.

Moments later Sana found herself calm and collected but still annoyed. They stayed like that for a couple more minutes before Momo let her go and smile at her.

"If you want us to clean my unit then you're in charge of the bedroom" Sana sniffed before standing up.

"Okay, Sounds like a plan" Momo happily agreed.

Sana gave her the key to her bedroom before they started cleaning, Sana usually just sweep and mop the floor and does not thoroughly clean her unit, This will be the first time.

They talked about moving the drawers inside the bed but since Sana doesn't like the thought of entering the bedroom, The cabinets stayed at the living room.

Momo found out that she actually has a television and asked if she can place it on the living room and Sana only sighed before agreeing.

They changed the pillow case to a brighter color, Same with the gray curtain, Momo replaced it with a pastel yellow color, That is the only spare curtain she saw from the cabinet that was inside the bedroom.

Momo then vacuumed the mat as Sana was busy checking if the living room was spacious enough.

Sana frowned at momo, it's all because she took one table out for the television.

"I'm sorry" Momo giggled before looking around.

"What if we switch this drawer and that cabinet??" She suggests and Sana squint her eyes before nodding.

After moving the cabinet to the wall near the door and putting the small drawer as the divider to the kitchen, the living room looks more spacious now.

Momo went inside the bedroom once again started cleaning the other side in which she saw different sizes of canvass, crumpled papers, paint and various kinds of art material.

Momo heaved a sigh as she pull one canvass out, She examined the colorful art done using an acrylic paint and the name under in.

MNTZKSN it says.

"Minatozaki Sana" Momo muttered "She does art..."

Momo almost drop the canvass when she heard her name being called, She placed the canvass down before going out.

"What?" Momo asked as she see Sana trying to move the couch so she can vacuum the floor under it.

"Help" Sana muttered, A little shy as she was not used to calling people out for help.

Momo immediately come to her aid and helped her move the couch. Sana proceed to vacuum the floor that was full of dust and other things like the pencil that She has been looking for and cockroach eggs.

Momo returned inside the bedroom and started sorting the things out, Momo was displeased to see the amount of paint scattered on one side of the floor and wall, like the tube of paints was thrown there.

Momo also saw a palette and a couple of paint brushes that was unfortunately worn out and dried out now.

She could only sigh before going out the room and asking Sana if the papers scattered around was not important and that it's okay for it to be thrown away.

"No" Sana answered firmly "Just bring them out here and i'll sort it myself" She followed and Momo nod.

She started with the canvass, both used and unused canvass were there, She piled them up outside and Sana stared at them with furrowed eyebrows.

Momo then collected the papers that was actually rough sketches of various subjects that can be used as a reference for a painting, Momo knows art well as she, herself, is an artist.

While going through the papers Momo saw one a canvass cloth that was ripped in half, it was laying around with the crumpled papers that it was hard to notice.

Curious, Momo took them and carefully open them up before laying it down the floor, She did the same thing to the other half of the cloth and her eyes widened after seeing the image created using—what momo assumes as— oil paint.

It was an painting of a girl hanging on a rope inside a dark room which momo recognize as Sana's unit.

So she assumed the girl was Sana, she then notice the signature, it was signed next to her head. Momo remembered all the signature on other canvass' was placed below, on the bottom right.

Momo cleared her throat, Recalling the story she told earlier. Her father died from hanging.

And it seem like Sana's plan was to die from hanging as well.

She rolled the canvass and took it out with the papers, Sana was already done cleaning and brushing the dust off the canvass.

It seems like she still cares for her creations.

Sana noticed Momo's pale skin while the latter place the papers down.

"You're pale"

Momo raised an eyebrow, feeling tensed.

"did you saw?" Sana ask as she hold onto the rolled cloth. Momo nod timidly, scratching the back of her head.

Sana only scoffed "I painted this when i was scared to harm myself" She said putting the cloth inside the trashbag.

"Anyway... can we clean faster? i want to rest now" Sana requested and so they did. She wasn't really a fan of moving around for too long.

Momo scrubbed off the acrylics on the wall and on the the floor. Vacuuming the the whole room, brushing every nook and cranny making sure there isn't a dust left.

She then change the bed sheet as well as the pillow case then run the dirty ones on the washing machine.

When Momo stood at the door to look at the new setting of the bedroom she just cleaned, she was satisfied, She moved some things here and there making the bedroom look spacious, Hoping that would convince Sana to stop sleeping on the couch.

Momo came out, sweaty and tired, The living room was as furnished and sparkly as the bedroom. The light color of the curtains and pillow cases helped the room look even brighter.

"i'm beat" momo laid on the floor and sprawled herself. She felt her stomach grumble, she then noticed the time, it was 2 o'clock, they've been cleaning for 5 hours.

"I forgot lunch" Momo was about to get up to prepare lunch when Sana stopped her by pushing her down using her foot.

"Hey!"

"i already ordered food" Sana informed before flopping down the couch. Not used to the bright setting of her home. But she has to admit, It does feel fresh.

"That's great then" Momo sighed before calming her tensed arm and went back to resting her body by laying down the floor without a care in the world.

The room was then filled with silence, only the sound of them breathing can be heard.

"Do you still pai—No" Sana answered even before Momo could finish her question.

"does it have any relation as to why you are depressed?" Momo asked, Turning to her side so she can see Sana.

"Yes, but i'm too tired to discuss"Sana frowned

"Okay, Another story for tomorrow" Momo laid on her back once again.

"You'll be here again? tomorrow?" 

"Yes? why not?"

"Why not? you asked why not...? Will i ever get a time alone this week???" Sana rolled her eyes, Tiredness coming up to her head.

"Hmm we don't know what you'll do when you're alone, I know you said you accept my help but i also know that harming yourself isn't that easy to avoid" Momo sat up and stared at Sana who was gritting her teeth.

Sana opened her mouth, about to say something when someone knocked on the door twice before opening it.

Momo immediately sat up when they saw Mark with a bag of food in his hand.

"I saw the delivery guy outside" He informed as he enter. He immediately notice the unusually bright unit, The tad bit spacious living room, the television that used to be inside the bedroom. The light color of the curtains and pillow case. He also noticed Sana and Momo's shirt that was drenched with what he assume as sweat.

"Wow, You cleaned"He stated, shocked to see this apartment unit clean, for the first time in a while.

"Her idea" Sana was still frowning, She was just about to answer Momo when her brother came, hence the postponement of her verbal fight with the girl.

"Well, i guess Thank you for giving that idea, here, Eat your lunch first then rest, I just came over to check on you guys. I hope you're doing well Sana" Mark then smiled and nod at Momo before leaving.

He literally just came by to check on them.

"You said he's a doctor" Momo crawled towards the coffee table.

"A heart surgeon actually, Why?" Sana seemed to forgot how she was suppose to be annoyed at Momo and sat on the floor as she take the food out of the bag.

"Nothing Much"

The two then started eating. Both were silent as they eat.

A few minutes later they were both full and was just laying on the floor.

Too tired to even move a muscle.

Then Momo stood and lazily turned her head to Sana "Can i use your bedroom?"She asked and sana nod.

Momo immediately went inside the room and flopped down the bed. Moments later she found herself drifting off to dreamland.

Sana on the other hand took a spare clothes with her and enter the bathroom for a quick shower.

Minutes later she went out and sat down the couch. She wanted to sleep but the thought of sleeping while someone else is inside her unit is preventing her to do so.

She did accept Momo's help but she doesn't trust the girl wholeheartedly yet.

It will take some time, And Momo has been proving herself trustworthy.

But she hasn't seen Momo's dark side yet and we all know every person has a dark side.

Momo is widely known at school for being friendly and kind, No one ever bad mouth her or say bad things to her, But those people probably doesn't even know much about Momo's background.

Or maybe they do and they pity her for losing her father like that.

Sana then realized she was the opposite. And that people hate her because of what her father did.

But that's only _what_ they know, what the media told people, not the actual story. So she doesn't understand why, Why is she being hated for something she didn't even have any relation with what happened.

The only relation she has with issue is that she is the daughter of the said Suspect.

Sana sighed heavily, Feeling her tears stream down her cheeks, She covered herself with a blanket as she silently cry. not wanting the tired and exhausted Momo to wake up all because she was crying.

But the silent sobs turned into quiet ones, The memory of what happened yesterday flooded to her mind.

The what ifs questions and probability of what could've happen if no one saw them. If momo didn't saw them.

She imagined herself being the talk of the town if the girls ever uploaded the video. Good thing that momo arrived on time and the girls was not able to harrass her fully.

She imagined the video spreading in the internet like a virus, but then again, It was a good thing that Momo found her on time and that the memory card as well as the cellphones of the girls was confiscated and Namjoon and his team made sure the video was deleted entirely.

It was all thanks to Momo that things like that was prevented.

Sana was busy crying that she didn't know Momo actually woke up because she heard her sobbing.

Momo silently walk her way out of the bed, Making herself known by knocking on the coffee table.

"Why are you crying?" Momo was tired but tending to her depressed friend is her top priority. She sat down next to Sana who didn't even look at her and just continued crying.

Momo imagined the days when they weren't friends yet, She knows what it feels like to cry your eyes out all day all night without having someone to lean on. She imagine Sana bawling her eyes out from crying too hard, curled up like a ball while blood on wrist flowed.

Without any hesitation, Momo wrapped her arms around Sana and laid her head on Sana's. Letting the girl cry everything out.

Momo caress Sana's arm, whispering words of comfort to the girl.

"You're not alone now, I'm here" She whispered, chest clenching at the sight, She can sana's emotion because she suffered the same.

She can relate to the girl because she once wished to disappear forever. And she promise she won't let Sana feel like that anymore.

Momo managed to surpass her own problem because someone reached out to her, So she's doing the same hoping to succeed like what her friend did.

"I'm here, now"

###

Hours later, Mark arrived at Sana's unit and announced that he will be spending the night there, So Momo went home reassured that nothing bad will happen to Sana, or rather, Sana won't be able to do something bad to herself.

Tired, Momo dragged her feet as she enter her house. Hearing the faint sound of people talking from the television.

"She's here again?" Momo thought as her lips form a curve, excited to see her friend after a long day.

"You're back!" A soft and calming voice exclaimed as she jump to embrace Momo.

"I'm home"Momo said with a smile as they walk towards the living room.

"How are you doing?" The girl asked, her voice is full of enthusiasm. 

"Tired, I cleaned a unit today" Momo laid on her stomach

"By the way, you haven't told me this person's name yet, I'm curious" 

"Oh right, Her name is Sana, Minatozaki Sana, Dr. Mark's younger sister" Momo answered.

The girl's eyes widened and her jaw drop, Mouth forming an O shape. 

Momo felt the absence of movement from the girl and looked back to check if she was okay

"You okay, Mina?" 

The girl named Mina came back to reality, sweat dripping on her temple "ah yes, I was just thinking where i heard that name" She laughed awkwardly.

"B-by the way i prepared dinner, i told my Mary to rest early, Shall we eat?" Mina ask and Momo agreed. 

***


End file.
